Dead Blossom
by ShiiMari
Summary: Sakura Haruno was tired of everyone protecting her and thinking she was weak when in reality she was the strongest out of them all and the next Akatsuki leader. SasuSaku
1. Chapter 1

Written by: Sorrowful Tainted Ayamari

Anime: Naruto

I don't own Naruto, I wish I did though.

"_Thoughts" _"_Inner Sakura_" "Inner Sasuke"

Sakura Haruno. She was your average kunoichi. The infamous Akatsuki trained her for years to hone her skills as a kunoichi, assassin, and to be a tool used for destruction.

Her originally pink hair and green eyes was what made her stand out, now the once bubbly green eyed and pink-haired girl is now a shell of the old Sakura. Now she is an unemotional, gloomy, and deadly black-haired woman with brown eyes.

"Why? Why do you act this way Sakura…" questioned Sasuke.

A harsh laugh came from Sakura.

"I told you to call me Ayamari. I seek power like you did Sasuke. I want people to feel the way I've felt my whole life." Sakura replied with cold unemotional eyes.

Sasuke shivered as Sakura's cold and cruel words reached out to him. Did he have the same ice cold grip around her heart when he left?

"No! Sakura power won't get you anywhere! Trust me! I want to help!" Sasuke shouted.

Sakura appears behind Sasuke and knocks him out.

"Arigato, Sasuke. I hope we'll met again someday." Sakura mumbled.

"_Why does she do this to me?"_ Sasuke thought_._

"Maybe because she loves us?"

"Who are you? Better yet what are you?" grumbled Sasuke.

"I'm your inner! That means I'm Inner Sasuke!"

"…"

"Fine be that way!"

"GO AWAY!"

"I can't I'm you!"

"…"

"Fine! Be that way! I can't believe you let the love of our life just walk away!"

"Finally!"

Meanwhile with Sakura near the Akatsuki base

"I can't believe Sasuke has the nerve to beg me to stay after what he did! That bastard!" Sakura screamed.

"Pinky? Are you okay?" asked Fish face a.k.a. Kisame.

"I'm fine! God leave me alone!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Itachi! I thing Pinky is gone mentally insane now!" yelled Kisame.

"Hn"

"Fine be that way Itachi!" Kisame grumbled.

"Hn"

Later near Konoha

"What?! You can't find Sakura?! Where could she have gone?" Tsunade bellowed.

"Sorry Hokage-sama we can't seem to find Sakura-sama anywhere." Said a random anbu.

"GRANNY TSUNADE!" screamed Naruto.

"I'm NOT old Naruto!" said Tsunade while punching Naruto out the conveniently placed window. (**A/N **poor naïve Naruto)

"Oh yea? Then how come Pervy Sage was on your team and that was a long, long, long, long, long time ago?" Naruto blurted out.

"NARUTO!"

All through Konoha you could here Naruto's bloody screams.

Done for now

Me: Poor Naruto

Naruto: Why am I the one getting picked on?!

Sai: When am I going to appear?

Me: Soon I guess

Until next time!


	2. Chapter 2

Written by: Sorrowful Tainted Ayamari

Written by: Sorrowful Tainted Ayamari

Anime: Naruto

I don't own Naruto, I wish I did though.

"Thoughts" "Inner Sakura" "Inner Sasuke"

**In the Akatsuki Base**

"WHY ISN'T ANYONE TALKING?!" Kisame yelled.

"Maybe because we don't want to talk to a walking sushi bar." Sakura commented.

"Hn"

"Forget it! I'm going to get some sake then!" Kisame said while running of to find his beloved sake.

"Do you think he'll realize that he finished his sake yesterday and he just ran into Tobi's room?" Sakura

asked.

"Maybe when he notices the Sesame Street, Barney, and Hello Kitty." Answered Itachi.

"3,2,1"

"OH MY GOD! MY EYES! THEY BURN!" Kisame had come out running and screaming like a little girl.

While he came running out, in came Deidara and Tobi. As Deidara sat down he asked, "Where is Fishy going, un?"

"He saw Tobi's room. I swear that should be our torture chamber because it's a whole lot scarier than the current one." Answered Sakura.

"TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!" Tobi yelled.

Everyone else rolled his or her eyes except Itachi because he is the Emo King. Then in walked in………

Me: Ohhhh the all mighty cliffy! It might take me a while to update again so don't worry!

Sakura: Please R&R

Tobi: TOBI WILL BE A GOOD BOY AND GIVE YOU COOKIES IF YOU PRESS THE PRETTY PURPLE BUTTON!


	3. Author's note!

Oh my goodness! It's been three years since I started Dead Blossom. I feel so terrible for not updating this at all ): Everything has gone by so fast that I didn't even realize it. BUT! I will continue writing this story. I reread what I had so far and I cringed. I know I've improved and that I can do waaaaaaay better! So, I will be rewriting everything I had and continue the story :D

I was surprised when I checked my old email to see that I was getting notifications about this. I honestly thought no one would ever look at it again haha.

Anyways, I'll try to update this story ASAP. I wouldn't want to keep any of the little readers waiting ~

-ShiiMari (sorrowful tainted ayamari)


End file.
